My Best Fiancee
by Aquamarine2002
Summary: After five and a half years of dating, Gray finally proposed to Juvia. It was the day of their wedding. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. So, when white is stained with red, what will happen? "Why can't I ever have my happy ending?" Sequel to 'My Best Friend!


I had a tiny amount of comments ask for a sequel. Okay, fine. It was only two. But I couldn't help it!

Someone asked about what happened Toria, so this sequel is going to explain that a bit more. It's probably only going to last three chapters.

Thanks for everything you guys did for 'My Best Friend'. This is placed after that, about five or six years after that.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I don't own anything except the story and plot.

* * *

Today was the day.

Our dear Juvia Lockner would no longer be a Lockner.

Our dearest Gray Fullbuster would no longer have the future of ten dogs and grey hair as he lived all alone.

The two were getting married.

Quiet chattering was heard everywhere. The ceremony was held outside. Near the sea, right where Juvia loved it.

Gray wasn't so happy with the idea, but complied for the gleeful woman, not wanting her to be sad.

The weather was perfect. The sun was shining, no signs of precipitation anywhere, and the waves were calm.

Tents were set up to shield guests from the sun's light and heat, tables were placed for drinks and food, benched were put out for the seating when the bride would walk to the groom, both with grins on their faces.

When the time had come, Juvia was a nervous wreck, looking to Lucy, her bridesmaid, Levy, and Erza for comfort. Wendy was out, insisting to handpick out flowers for her job as flower girl.

"What if Gray says no? I don't want to be embarrassed up there! Is my dress okay? Do I look good? I must look ugly. Is my makeup alright? Do I look like I'm trying too hard?" Juvia asked frantically.

Her manner of speaking in third person had dropped as she was dating Gray for the past years.

Erza placed a hand on her shoulder firmly and smiled, Levy looking at Juvia kindly. Lucy was the one that spoke. "You're fine, Juvia. Gray won't say no, your dress looks fine, you look fine, your makeup is fine, and you do not look like you're trying too hard."

Juvia let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. I'm ready."

Erza popped her head out the door and whistled. Music started to play and Lyon came in.

"You look nice, Juvia. Ready?" He asked, holding out a hand.

The said woman nodded and took his hand, walking out in front of the flowered arch. Lucy walked first, Wendy following. Soon, it was time for Juvia and Lyon to walk, both arms locked together.

Gray was at the altar, Natsu standing next to him. Their faces were both plastered with a grin.

Juvia took notice at how Gray's suit for him so well. The white dress shirt was tucked, covered by a black jacket. His hair was still messy as always and he still looked like the same, hot guy Juvia knew.

Likewise, Gray took notice of what Juvia was wearing. Her white, yet with a slightly bluish hue, dress clung on her waist perfectly. The veil over her face couldn't cover the expression of nervousness and excitement she was showing. The dress wasn't very long that it touched the floor, it only reached up to her ankles.

Lyon handed her off to Gray with a nod, Gray nodding back, but sending a small glare at him, making Juvia let out a quiet giggle.

Everyone was seated once more.

Words and more words were exchanged. Finally, the ring bearer came, holding two boxes. A box was handed to the bride and groom, each filled with a ring.

"Will you take Juvia Lockner to be your lawful wife, love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

Gray let out a warm smile. "I do."

"Will you take Gray Fullbuster to be your lawful husband, love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do-"

A silent whizz ran through the air.

Everything was silent and Gray's eyes widened.

Juvia looked at him, terrified. She fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. When her eyes landed on her hands, she saw the red substance staining her dress.

"I... Why can't I... I can't feel anything..." She let out a whisper.

Her eyes pooled with tears as her ears blocked out the yells for help and urgent calls to stay awake.

Her mouth opened for Gray to only hear what she would've said.

"Why can't I ever have my happy ending?"

* * *

I know, I know. It's short. I didn't try way too hard with it. The chapters after this one will be longer, I can promise you that.

By the way, I know that it implies that Juvia is dead, but I never said in the story anything about that. Not that I'm saying she won't be dead. Well, she might and she might not.

DON'T JUST ASSUME THAT JUVIA IS DEAD!

More information will be let out as the story progresses. Especially more information about Toria. I do think that 'My Best Friend' moved a bit too quickly and that what happened to Toria is a bit of a mystery. So here it is! The sequel!

Please let me know what you think.

-Aquamarine2002


End file.
